


Resurrection

by voxofthevoid



Series: Themed Challenges: Hannibal [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Murder Husbands, everything's vague though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like a phoenix rising from its ashes, Will was brilliant in his newfound glory. Beautiful and terrifying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resurrection

**Author's Note:**

> Delta theme list [here](http://iconfiendmod.livejournal.com/1337.html). The following is NOT in chronological order.

1 Prologue

It is a blood-soaked tale of love and death.

 

2 Dice

Hannibal Lecter was not one to leave things to chance, especially when it came to Will Graham.

 

3 Doubt

_‘What am I becoming?”_

4 Pose

He had an entire drawer filled with nothing but sketches of Will.

 

5 Tell me

“Did you ever truly love me?”

 

6 Scream

Will never asked and Hannibal never told him. Words were not needed.

 

7 Touched

They would forever be a part of each other.

 

8 Suspect

“I am not a murderer, Jack!”

_(The lie came easily.)_

 

9 Alien

Will made him _feel_ and that scared him more than anything else.

 

10 Eve

They should’ve known it wouldn’t last. Something so perfect couldn’t survive forever. At least they would be together, till the end.

 

11 Stay

_“Don’t ever leave me behind, Hannibal.”_

12 Meet  again

“How was prison, dear Will?”

“Enlightening.”

 

13 Reality under the sun

A part of them would always desire each other’s death, no matter how like suicide it was.

 

14 Gravity

Hannibal grounded him. That should be more frightening than it was.

 

15 White out

It was the only times he could just _stop thinking_.

 

16 A vision

Will- lips slick with freshly spilled blood, eyes pulsating with a beautiful darkness. It took his breath away.

 

17 Tonight

“ _Stay_.”

 

18 Crazy about you

He could just gaze at Hannibal forever and be perfectly content.

 

19 Imitation Love

“Is any of this real, Hannibal?”

 

20 Sincerely yours

There was no note attached to the bloodied flower. He knew anyway.

 

21 Melody

A final piece- a requiem- just for the two of them.

 

22 Chaos

Who knew destruction could be so soothing!

 

23 Promise

Until death do we part.

_(Perhaps not even then.)_

24 Sacrifice

His humanity was a small price to pay for this bliss. _Perfection_.

 

25 Two for Tragedy

They always knew it would end this way, two bodies dropping gracefully, united even in death.

 

26 Wanderlust

“I wanted to travel the world with you, share its secrets and beauties...I suppose it’s too late now.”

 

27 The crying game

Some days, it was Will who cried out Mischa’s name in his sleep.

 

28 At the bottom of everything

_“All I need is you and all you need is me.”_

29 Clocks

Time’s running out.

 

30 Daylight

 _Of course_ he preferred the soft bosom of darkness. The light cut into him these days.

 

31 Warning sign

Will should have known. Maybe he did and just chose not to see it. Now to pay the price.

 

32 A rush of blood to the head

A searing kiss- he could taste blood and copper on Hannibal’s tongue.

 

33 Heavy

The truth was crippling. It threatened to drag him down and never let him rise again. The thought was strangely comforting.

 

34 Shine

He loved how the earthy tones of Hannibal’s eyes would give way to the glittering red hidden beneath when they killed.

 

35 Run

“Why would I be afraid of you? _I am you_.”

 

36 Precious declaration

_“You are my life now, dear William.”_

37 The world I know

He could see the world- his world- in Will Graham’s eyes.

 

38 Next homecoming

“I’ve missed you, love.”

 

39 Listen

He should have stayed away from Hannibal Lecter.

 

40 Join me in death

If one were to go, the other would follow. They were only halves of a whole, after all.

 

41 Razorblade Kiss

He wanted Hannibal to tear him apart and put him back together.

 

42 Resurrection

Like a phoenix rising from its ashes, Will was brilliant in his newfound glory. Beautiful and terrifying.

 

43 One last time

_“Tell me you love me.”_

44 We might as well be strangers

What were they, really?

 

45 Your eyes open

He had been waiting _so long_ for someone to truly _see_ him.

 

46 Can’t stop now

Will knew it was too late now for him. He’d allowed himself to caught but at least he managed to catch Hannibal in return.

 

47 I was never born

_Until you._

48 Change your mind

“Why didn’t you kill me?”

“Because it would have been too much like suicide.”

 

49 Midnight

Seeing the world through Hannibal’s eyes was like watching day turn to night. Everything was the same and nothing truly was _._

 

50 Epilogue

Now  they are ashes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked this...whatever this was.


End file.
